TITANS Academy
by Camlop
Summary: The original Titans & Bumblebee now lead an academy to train the world's next Teen Titans. Follow Shadow, Justice, Maximum, Taffy, and Elec-Trick as they try to get through training, fighting crime, and the boss level on Super Ninjas Fury 14. The original Titans DO play somewhat major parts.


"ARGH!"

A masked redhead carrying a black duffel bag flew back and crashed against the cement wall. The duffel bag flew out of her grip, but that was the least of her worries right now. Pieces of the wall crumbled due to the impact, and she looked up just as the dust cleared, only to widen her eyes with surprise as a boy in red tights hit her in the face. The redhead rubbed her head and opened her eyes after a moment, recovering from the attack. She groaned when she got a closer look at her attacker, who also wore a mask, but the teenage hero's was red and looked like a band around the face. The boy's costume was nearly all red, with hints of white and black. He wore black gloves that extended to half of his forearms.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you it's rude to steal, Prissy?" the boy said, looming over Prissy, the thief, with superiority and confidence.

Prissy groaned again and she spoke with a high-pitched, girly voice. "Oh, shut up!"

Another girl walked up next to the boy hero. She had gray eyes and pink, wavy hair that reached to her shoulder blades. Her skin was fair and her lips were stained a light pink color. The girl's outfit consisted of white shorts and a hot pink camisole with a black, long-sleeved jacket left unzipped. The outfit was topped with knee-high jet black boots. The heroine rested her arm on her hip and she smiled, her eyebrows furrowed.

On the other side of the first hero appeared a muscular boy with sky-blue skin and black, ruffled hair. He wore a bodysuit that was silver with neon green accents on the torso; the bottom half was a slightly dark green shade with glowing white stripes running down the sides of his legs. On his chest was a white, glowing button shaped like a triangle; the triangle had the letter "M" in the middle.

Next to the muscular boy stepped up a slightly shorter boy whose build was lean, but not quite as impressive as his teammates. This one wore a black jumpsuit with a silver zipper running through the middle of the torso. On the waist was a light silver utility belt with many small pockets and compartments. The boy wore a matching silver backpack that looked rather light and empty. The costume was completed by dark gray hiking boots and black leather gloves. The wearer himself was a Caucasian boy with shaggy, brown hair and large, green eyes. Slight freckles ran across his cheeks and nose.

The muscular boy looked over at the first hero. "You think we passed, Shadow?"

The boy in the red tights smiled as he glanced at the muscular boy. "Seems like it, Max."

Prissy sighed and she reached for the money bag she had dropped. She stood up and raised it in the air, flipping it over and shaking. Nothing came out except a few weight balls. One nearly fell on her foot, but she dodged it. "Ugh, if my high-heeled boots get ruined, I'm sooo gonna pester the director to get me a new pair!"

The pink-haired girl rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. A thought came across her mind and she looked at the three boys next to her, confused. "Hey, isn't there supposed to be, like, a bell or something that rings when we've finished the practice mission?"

A whistle rang out and the team looked over at its source. A tall, lean brunette stood there, waving her arms with frustration. On the ground next to her laid a girl with long, black hair, tied up in a rope. _"Helloooo?_ Have you all forgotten about tweedledumb numero dos?"

"Oh! That's right, we forgot Kaskette," Shadow said, turning and smiling at his teammate's work. "Great job, Justice!"  
"Whatever. I had to capture her all by myself," Justice replied with a slight whine in her voice. She brushed the dust off her thighs, which were covered in black skinny jeans. The fifteen year old wore red canvas shoes and a matching tunic, which was belted around the waist. She raised her right hand and examined her nails. "I just hope things stay easy when I put together my superhero costume. I'm thinking of a masquerade-inspired mask. And if my costume has heels, I swear I'm gonna find the costume designer and show her who's—"

"Great work, you five," a voice interrupted. The five teenagers looked over at a nearby door, which had slid open to allow a familiar man in. He wore his signature black-and-white domino mask and he had straight, black hair that reached to his shoulders. The man wore a black unitard that had a blue bird design printed across his chest. "For the next graduating team of Titans Intermediate Training Academy for New Soldiers, you guys really look promising."  
"Try saying _that _five times fast," Justice muttered under her breath, crossing her arms as she approached her teammates and the academy's director, Nightwing.

Nightwing ignored her comment and continued. "I'd like you all to follow me to the conference room so we can discuss ways to improve," he stated. He paused and looked over Shadow's shoulder, glancing at Prissy, who was mumbling to herself while sitting on the ground, looking impatient. "Prissy? You and Kaskette can head on back to your team… I believe they're hanging in their common room."

Prissy and Kaskette both stood up, despite being on opposite sides of the room, and they both left the training room silently. The team watched them leave, and as soon as the two girls—who had been summoned by Nightwing to help Shadow's team with a practice mission—had left, the team directed their attention back to their director.

"We'll be joined by some of the other counselors: Raven, Beast Boy, and Bumblebee."

"Dude, Beast Boy's, like, an _adult _now," the boy with the backpack said. "Why didn't he just change his name to Beast _Man _or something?"  
Nightwing smiled, as if he were looking back on a memory. "It just stuck." The director turned and headed for the door. "Alright, let's go."

The team found themselves sitting around a long conference room with Nightwing. While Justice was tapping away at her smart phone while managing a conversation with the backpack boy at the same time, Shadow was discussing battle tactics with Nightwing. The two remaining team members were debating about an upcoming school dance. Everyone was interrupted when the door swung open to reveal Raven, Beast Boy, and Bumblebee. The three sat next to Nightwing, across from the academy students. Nightwing smiled at his colleagues and he wrapped up his conversation with Shadow.

"Alright, it's time for proper introductions," Nightwing began. He glanced at Shadow. "Cameron Drew, otherwise known as 'Shadow.' Shadow specializes in manipulating dark energy. He can also fly by summoning a levitation disc. Overall, his powers enable him to bring space to Earth, in a way. Care to show us an example, Shadow?"

Shadow smiled and he stood up. "Gladly." He raised his hands and parted them about a foot away from each other. The boy summoned a miniature black hole and he directed it at Justice, who was still tapping at her phone, seemingly surfing the internet. The black hole began sucking up the phone.

_"Hey!" _Justice growled, trying hard to keep her grip on her phone as it was pulled into the black hole. "I paid $500 for that!"

Shadow smiled and he quickly dismissed the black hole. "I can control what gets sucked in. I can do a bunch more things with dark energy, but it wouldn't be fair to not allow my teammates a turn."

Nightwing looked over at the pink-haired girl. "Amanda Marie Haustner, known by her alias 'Taffy,' mostly due to her hair color; yes, it's natural, she's half-Roxtenian. Roxten is a planet across the solar system. Taffy can control sound waves, so if you're listening to music and it suddenly changes to Taffy's tastes, don't be surprised. She also can disguise her voice by raising or deepening the pitch. Taffy's most popular ability and power by choice, however, is her deafening scream, which can blast back and hit enemies. She's 'immune' to loud frequencies and noises, so while a loud explosion might startle or annoy people, she's completely unaffected, unless she chooses to be. Stay on her good side and maybe you'll avoid going deaf."

Taffy stood up, smiling. "This is my normal voice," Taffy began, a slight rasp in her voice. "And this"—her voice had deepened to the point where she sounded masculine—"is an example of my voice disguising."

"If you get any prank calls, blame her," Justice said, smiling slightly as she pointed her thumb at Taffy. Taffy sat down and Justice stood up, awaiting Nightwing's introduction.

"Justice Andrews goes by her first name," Nightwing began, looking at his colleagues who seemed to be examining Justice head-to-toe with strict concentration. "She can manipulate magnetic fields, which enables her to affect electronic devices, telekinetically move objects, change radiation levels, change the weather, affect light, create optical illusions, and fly."  
"It's show time," Justice said, smiling as she clapped her hands. Instantly the room turned a dark shade of purple and a flashing rainbow spotlight was on Justice. She flew up into the air—well, as high as possible, since the conference room's ceiling wasn't that high—and she landed on the ground, ending with miniature fireworks exploding in the middle of the room, above the occupants' heads. While the fireworks exploded, Justice shifted her aim to Shadow's chair, lifting it up and causing him to fall off. She reversed the room back to its normal lighting and she dropped the chair on the floor.

"Bang," Justice ended, smiling cockily. "I can kick serious bad guy butt."

Raven shifted in her seat, taking interest in Justice. Some of Justice's powers were very similar to Raven's own; of course, Justice didn't have all of Raven's powers, but the girl was able to affect lighting and weather conditions; something Raven couldn't do, although Raven could stop time on her birthdays, which were when she garnered the most power.

Justice lingered for a moment, but she sat back down when she realized that Nightwing was waiting to move on to the backpack boy.

"Evan Logan Cross goes by the name 'Elec-Trick,'" Nightwing explained, flipping his hand so that his palm was up. "Elec-Trick specializes in electronics and digital media. Remind you three of anyone?"

"Ha, like Gizmo, right?" Beast Boy said, chuckling. "'Cept Elec-Trick's a hero, not a villain."

"Admit it, Gizmo beat your butt tons of times," Raven teased, nudging Beast Boy. Beast Boy grumbled.

"Yeah, but you—"

"Shall we continue?" Bumblebee interrupted, looking at Nightwing. Nightwing looked at Elec-Trick and nodded.

Elec-Trick stood up and he pressed a button on his utility belt. He shot up into the air, blasts of air spurting from the bottom of his boots. "I use air, not fire, so I don't burn places up," Elec-Trick explained, turning off the blasters and landing back on the ground. He reached into his backpack and utility belt, throwing out tons of weapons and gadgets. Everyone in the room was overwhelmed and impressed by the large amount of gadgets Elec-Trick had piled onto the table.

"Duuude, how'd you fit all of that stuff in your backpack?" Beast Boy asked with widened eyes.

Elec-Trick smiled, crossing his arms. "I designed the backpack and the gadgets myself. They're made with state-of-the-art technology that allows the gadgets to be compressed while in my backpack." Elec-Trick pressed another button on his utility belt, which resulted in his backpack sucking in all of the gadgets. Everyone watched, impressed; they certainly had underestimated this young hero. Elec-Trick sat down after his backpack automatically zipped itself. "The backpack senses when I need something from it, so it automatically unzips itself before I even reach back to grab something. I also don't have to rummage through it; the gadget or weapon I want automatically gets into my grip. It's all neurologically connected to me."

Nightwing turned towards the brawn of the group. "Maxwell Troy Aaron Arlanwu goes by the name 'Maximum,' 'Max' for short. He's the muscles. Maximum is an alien from Arqutex, a planet that's almost entirely covered in water. He also can grow or shrink in size, but his powers are limited; he can only grow to twenty feet and he can only shrink to one inch. The good thing is, he can resist more damage than normal humans can, which helps to prevent being crushed when he shrinks in size. Max also enjoys running, which has helped to make him a fast runner—though only as fast as a normal human sprinter can, however."

Max stood up and he shrunk to four feet. He jumped onto the table and he shrunk down to an inch. He then proceeded to sprint across the table while shrunk, and he then slid off, growing back to his normal size. He flexed his muscles as he walked back to his seat. Max sat down, smiling at the school officials.

Nightwing moved on to battle tactics, allowing the team to take suggestions from Raven, Beast Boy, and Bumblebee. Justice used her phone to take notes; at first, Nightwing expressed his uneasiness on her storing valuable information on her phone, but she explained she would delete the notes after reviewing them during lunch. The meeting proceeded.

The common room was decorated in blue and white. The furniture was modern, which included the long, white sofa that Elec-Trick was sitting on as he typed away on his laptop. Shadow was sitting on one of the arm rests, flipping through the channels on the television as he wore a bored expression on his face. Meanwhile, Taffy was baking a cake in the kitchen. Maximum and Justice were nowhere to be seen, but if you asked Shadow about Maximum, he'd mention the academy's gym. As for Justice, Taffy had seen her moping to her bedroom.

"Hey, Shadow," Taffy called out from the kitchen as she hopped onto the silver counter across from the oven. "When are we getting our first real mission?"  
At Titans Academy, the most advanced and experienced teams would be sent on real missions to test their capabilities when they are under actual pressure. Team Four and Team Five had already done five practice missions and successfully won all of them. The two teams would be graduating next week. As for this team—Team Six—, they'd be graduating at the end of the year… four and a half months. Although they didn't admit it, the team knew they would be missing the school greatly. They'd made so many memories here and had so much fun; in fact, the five friends met because they were all assigned to the same team. Rumor had it that another member was going to join, but she went missing before the school year began. Supposedly she turned rouge and was now in Singapore… but then again, the academy students liked to gossip and spread rumors, true or false. In their first year—Titans Academy held students for up to seven years, maybe eight if they needed improvement—, someone made a rumor that Maximum was secretly thirty years old and he had six ex-wives, one current wife, and one current girlfriend. The rumor was quickly dismissed, but for some reason it cracked Maximum up in laughter for two weeks straight.

"I don't know, but it's going to be next week," Shadow promptly answered, not taking his eyes off the television screen. "Whenever some idiots decide to wreck havoc and commit crime."

"Honestly, I'm pretty excited. I mean, I know crime isn't good at all, but fighting it? We're gonna fight real crime for the first time _ever!"_

Shadow smiled and he ruffled his hair. "Yeah, I'm kind of already feeling the adrenaline. Just hope it works out alright."

"Of course it will!" Elec-Trick called out, tossing his laptop to a cushion next to him and twisting around. "Dude, with the technology I've got, there's no way we can't be beat!"  
The doors slid open and Justice strolled in. She had a pink owl pendant draped around her left arm, which was raised to her face so she could examine the necklace. The trio glanced at her, but Taffy was the first to look away because her cake would be done any minute now.

"The rest of us got powers, too, Elec-Trick," Justice said. Her eyes were still glued to the pendant.

"What's that?" Elec-Trick asked, completely changing the subject. "And where were you?"

"Uh, does it matter?" Justice replied coldly. She noticed the look on Elec-Trick's face and she smiled apologetically. "I was in my room meditating."  
"Meditating?" Taffy asked. She was on the floor, looking through the oven window. "Why? You're not like Raven; you don't need to meditate."

"I never said my powers had anything to do with it," Justice retorted. "Listen carefully next time. You never know when it'll be… crucial."

Taffy stood up from behind the counter, holding a tray with chocolate cake in it. Steam lifted from the baked good, attracting Shadow's attention.

"Is that…?" Shadow began, looking over. He jumped with excitement and his eyes widened as a grin snuck onto his face. "Cake!"

Shadow and Elec-Trick raced to the kitchen, prompting Taffy to begin cutting the cake. Justice sighed and she put the pendant around her neck. _Calories, sugar, carbs. Not good for me._ She subconsciously fingered the pendant while she made her way to the sofa. At that same moment, Maximum showed up, as if on cue. He stepped through the doors and sniffed, bursting into a smile.

"Alright! My favorite!" Maximum grinned, hurrying to the kitchen to join the others.

Justice looked up at the clock: 10 PM. She yawned and turned to face her friends, who were across the room from her.

"I'm going to sleep. Unless it's an emergency, keep quiet and calm. Otherwise one of you may find yourselves waking up in the infirmary room tomorrow morning," She threatened, walking up to the doors. Taffy lifted up a plate of cake.

"You don't want some, Justice? It's good!"

"Calories," Justice muttered, prompting Taffy to lower the plate with disappointment. Justice left the room and the sliding doors shut behind her.

"..Right," Taffy sighed. She looked down at the cake and she grinned, taking a fork and stabbing the cake with it. "Alright, time to dig in!"

Justice wandered through the penthouse's hallways. It was nice to live on top of the Titans Academy tower, but three other teams also lived on top. The hallways were dark and barren. She shivered, wondering why the hallway that hosted her room felt so chilly; was the AC on too high tonight? She'd have to complain to Shadow about it tomorr-

The brunette trainee stopped in her tracks. For a second, the lights had flickered and she thought she saw a figure in a black and green bodysuit. She raised her hands and summoned orbs of light, but there was nothing there. Was she hallucinating? She wasn't actually that tired, and her eyes had perfect vision. Maybe it was something… else. Justice had begun experiencing odd symptoms earlier in the year, and she was frightened that it was the beginning of schizophrenia. The girl was just about certain she would develop a stronger case of schizophrenia in her adulthood. So maybe she had mild schizophrenia, and it was acting up… but as a safety precaution, Justice gently pressed a button on her owl pendant, activating a flash drive and an attached sound recorder.

"Want to hear a lullaby?" A woman's icy voice said behind her.

A pair of gloved hands grabbed Justice's upper arms and Justice gasped. For once, she hated the fact that instead of screaming, it was always her instinct to gasp instead. _The team won't hear me. I have to scream! _Justice said, and through the corner of her eye, she noticed the woman's hand was shooting up to cover her mouth. _This is it! _Justice screamed as loudly as she could before the woman's hand was clasped over her mouth.

"Let's put you to sleep!"

Justice ripped the pendant off and she dropped it onto the floor. Luckily, the woman did not notice. Before she realized what was going on, Justice's eyelids grew heavy and she yawned as darkness enveloped her mind. She collapsed onto the floor, passed out. Although she couldn't hear the woman, the woman spoke.

"Oh, don't you worry, dear," the woman said, smiling maliciously to herself as she loomed over Justice's limp form. "I won't make you dream this time, as much as I'd love to make you have a nightmare… but then you'd struggle. And I need to get you out of here without a fight."

The woman picked up on nearby footsteps hurrying to the hallway she was in. She picked up Justice and threw the girl over her shoulder, and she ran out of the penthouse and eventually out of the academy, as well.

The remaining team members ran into the hallway that hosted Justice and Elec-Trick's rooms. There was nothing except darkness… well, at least when they first got there. As they got closer to Justice's room, Shadow spotted a pendant on the floor. He hurried over and kneeled by it; the others followed suit.

"Wait a sec, I recognize this… it's Justice's pendant," Elec-Trick noted, picking up the pendant and flipping it over in his palm. "Huh?"  
There was a glued-on flash drive and an attached sound recorder. A small red button was on the flash drive, along with a blinking green light. Elec-Trick pushed the button, deactivating the light.

"Is that…?" Taffy began.

"Justice never got to her room," Maximum declared, stepping out from Justice's room; she never let people in because she felt her private space was private for a reason. The others never noticed Maximum had checked her room; the pendant had grabbed their attention. "There's no sign of her from here on out."

"This could be our only clue to tracking down Justice," Shadow mentioned, a serious look on his face. "We need to access the flash drive's files and see what's on it."

Elec-Trick immediately pulled out a PDA from his backpack and he plugged in the flash drive. "Done." Files popped up on the PDA. "Looks like the button on the flash drive activates the sound recorder; Justice had turned it on. Now I'm just gonna open up the most recent sound recording…"

The PDA's screen turned blue and sound waves appeared. The sound file began, and the team gasped when they heard an unfamiliar woman's voice.

"Want to hear a lullaby?"  
Justice gasped, and after a moment, she screamed.

"Let's put you to sleep!"

There was a brief pause, and then the team heard a loud thump. Taffy bit her lip in worry.

"Oh, don't you worry, dear. I won't make you dream this time, as much as I'd love to make you have a nightmare… but then you'd struggle. And I need to get you out of here without a fight."

They heard a woman grunt—likely she had thrown an unconscious Justice over her shoulder—and then footsteps walking away. Then they heard their own footsteps rushing into the hallway, along with Elec-Trick's voice. The recording ended.

"We're taking this to Nightwing," Shadow stated, standing up with the pendant in his hand. His hand balled up into a fist. "I want to see if the voice is on file so we can track its source and possibly even where Justice is."

Before they knew it, the team found themselves in the academy's strategy room. The room was usually only used for investigating villains and criminals, preparing missions, or preparing the academy for battle—which had never happened before. They found Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire, Bumblebee, and Nightwing. Nightwing was looking up at a large hologram, which displayed a villain wearing a black and green bodysuit with half a hood.

"She sort of looks like the villain from Snow White," Taffy commented as she and her friends examined the hologram head to toe.

"This is Phobia," Cyborg explained. "Back when we were the Teen Titans, she snuck into the Tower and gave us some trouble." Cyborg glanced at Nightwing and grinned. "Silkie—our pet back then—and I stopped Phobia. Isn't that right, Robin?"  
Nightwing groaned. "I'm not Robin anymore; I'm Nightwing."  
"Sorry, gel face, but you'll always be Robin to me!"  
"Each of us had two nightmares—well, except for Cyborg, since he put up a firewall in his mind," Beast Boy added. He elbowed Raven, who shot him a glare. "Remember the second nightmares we had, _Rae-Rae?"  
_ Cyborg, Starfire, and Nightwing half-expected Raven to use her powers to cause Beast Boy to spontaneously combust, but she simply smiled. Nightwing scratched his head.

"You never _did_ tell us what your second nightmares were," Nightwing mentioned.

"Uh," Raven and Beast Boy blushed, glancing at each other briefly.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "C'mon, BB, spill it!"

Shadow and Team Six looked overwhelmed and intimidated. They knew they had to rescue their friend, but their superiors looked preoccupied.  
Bumblebee cleared her throat. "Yo, Sparky and friends: we sort of have a student to save."

"Right," Nightwing promptly replied, turning back to the hologram. He typed a few things in and the hologram changed to display a map of a building. "This is Phobia's last-known hideout. This is a map of the building, which is an abandoned warehouse previously owned by Skyrun Trucking Company. I'll send the address to Elec-Trick's PDA. Looks like this is your first real mission. We've got a kidnapped team member, so act quickly and bring Phobia to justice."

"She's good at evasion and escaping," Cyborg mentioned. "Keep your eyes on her at all times, or she might disappear before you can arrest her."

Shadow looked over at his team. "Titans, go!"

The team darted out of the room, leaving behind some of the original Titans. Nightwing looked over at Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven. All five of them were smiling.

"I wish we were still teenagers," Cyborg said.

"Yeah. Good times," Beast Boy added, exchanging smiles with Raven.

Phobia was pacing around a large screen in the warehouse. She was talking through the Bluetooth on her ear while taking occasional glances at her tied up Titan: Justice. Phobia pressed on her ear as she spoke to an unknown person.

"In sixty, you'll receive the package."  
Justice heard this and she yelled, "I am not a package! Do I look like a UPS box to you?!"  
Phobia sighed and she turned her Bluetooth on. She glanced at Monsieur Mallah, who was working on a nearby computer; she didn't even know Mallah could _do _technology. The villainess decided to ignore Justice, but unfortunately for her, Justice wasn't quite finished yet.

"How did I even _get _kidnapped? I'm amazing! I'm clever! I'm strong! I'm-"

Phobia finally exploded. "Yeah, we get it, you're everything! Now shut up!"

Justice scrunched her nose as though she smelled something bad. "Uh, and who might _you _be? By the way, your uniform or whatever is _sooo_ fifty years ago. My grandmother's funeral dress looked better than your cape alone!"

Phobia ignored the last parts. "I am Phobia. I am your worst nightmare!"  
"Riiiight… so, you're my mother?"  
"Excuse me?"

"You're my mother, then? Because if you're my worst nightmare, then that means—"

_"ENOUGH!" _

Phobia shot a blast of sleeping gas at Justice, but Justice squirmed out of the way. The gas hit Monsieur Mallah, who had been sneaking up on Justice. Justice looked back at the gorilla, who had fallen into a slumber, and she snorted.

"Oh, was that primate trying to gain up on me? Ha! Bull's eye! Nice shot, Pho!"

Phobia groaned and rubbed her temples; she was getting a headache from this Titan. Justice was impossible to work with, and that would irritate _any _villain. She couldn't wait until Madame Rogue arrived to purchase Justice!  
"Oh, I can't wait until we get rid of you."  
Justice frowned. "Are you gonna sell me or something? How come you didn't just kidnap the annoying kid?"  
"I did the mistake of doing that already."

Justice's face lit up. "What? You mean Elec-Trick's here, too? Ha, ha, sweet! Has he destroyed your—"

_"I WAS REFERRING TO YOU!" _Phobia boomed, turning suddenly and shooting more sleeping gas in Justice's direction.

Justice flew into the air, dodging the attack. Out of nowhere, a small flying disc swooped in and Justice hopped on, smiling as she looked to her right and saw a cloud of smoke.

"Playtime's over, Phobia," a familiar, masculine voice stated. Shadow emerged from the smoke, along with the rest of the team. "I think it's time to take a nap."

"Oh, great," Phobia muttered. She sighed and her shoulders slouched. "You all trained under Robin, didn't you? I'd recognize those punch lines anywhere."

"First of all, Robin goes by Nightwing now, _oldie," _Taffy spat, her hands on her hips. She flipped her pink hair back. "And Shadow came up with that punch line himself."

The black disc finally made it to the team and Justice hopped off, landing next to Elec-Trick. Elec-Trick pressed a button on his utility belt and his backpack absorbed the disc. He whipped out a small laser.

"By the way, Phobe: you're a crabby, old lady," Justice teased while Elec-Trick used the laser to cut away at the rope binding her. The rope fell to the ground and Justice flexed. "And I think this party is a snoozer!"  
Shadow pointed at Phobia and he gave his command. "Titans, go!"  
The entire team flung themselves towards Phobia. Elec-Trick launched torpedoes from his backpack, which Phobia dodged—for the most part. One crashed in front of her, throwing her back and into Monsieur Mallah. The monkey awoke, startled, and he shoved Phobia off of him.

"The Titans are here, I see?" Mallah growled, his accent disembodying his speech considerably.

"Duh! Who else would be kicking your sorry butts?" Justice replied, smiling as she telekinetically ripped a dashboard counter from its stand and threw it at Mallah.

Mallah flew back, having been struck by the object. He jumped to his feet and charged at Justice. She attempted to jump to the side, but Mallah managed to hit her in her stomach.

"Ugh!" Justice grunted, falling to the ground. Her hair fell forward, creating a curtain in front of her face, and she rubbed her stomach. "Can't… breathe…"

Taffy ran in front of Justice, shielding her from Mallah. The pink-haired Titan opened her mouth and let out a deafening scream, blasting Mallah back and into Phobia, who had just recovered. Phobia fell back onto the floor with the giant gorilla lying on top of her.

"Lights out, you two," Shadow said as he approached the unconscious villains. He turned to Maximum. "That was too easy."

Meanwhile, Elec-Trick and Taffy had rushed to Justice's aid. Taffy helped her up while Elec-Trick held on to Justice's arm for added support. The brunette was rubbing her head, moaning.

"Ugh, remind me that gorillas are—" Justice paused, sighing. "You know what? Forget the one-liners for tonight. I should have reacted faster. I know I could of! I can do better than that, I—"

"Relax, Justice," Elec-Trick interrupted. "It's okay. Look, I know you don't like to look weak, but you didn't. And you still don't. You did a great job stalling Phobia and Mallah."

"Wasn't stalling… just taunting. Having fun. Enjoying myself because that was the only way to—nevermind. Let's just get out of here before Madame Rouge arrives."

"Nobody's taking you away this time, Justice," Shadow said, approaching her. Maximum followed suit.

"Yeah, we got your back."  
"I don't need-" Justice cut herself off. She suddenly sounded irritated. "We're going home now!"

Justice turned and stormed off, ripping herself free from Taffy and Elec-Trick's grasps. Taffy gasped with surprise and Elec-Trick scratched his head. Maximum's mouth was slightly agape.

"D'ya think she has a concussion?" Maximum broke the tension-filled silence.


End file.
